Electrical connectors typically are used to terminate bundles or ribbons of wires, and to electrically couple the wires to a corresponding coupler, electrical or electronic assembly, or the like. However, during installation, removal, or handling of wiring, the wire bundles may be subject to pulling, twisting, or other forces that can interfere with or interrupt the wires' electrical connections within a connector. To limit or prevent movement of the wires from interfering with their electrical connections, a strain relief may be used to engage the wires at a location spaced from their electrical connections inside a connector.